King of Your world
by Crazy4Moony
Summary: The Marauders start a flaming hot ritual,called ‘King for one night’. Principe: the birthday boy /on 16th b-day/ is granted one wish which will be fulfilled. One condition: their 'wish' needs to be breathing and be able to de-virgin them. Ooh, kinky.SR,JL
1. Prologue

**King of your world.**

**AN: this is the prologue for 'King of your world'. See content underneath :P It'll consist out of two parts, and this is a bit of explaining the ritual and all :) To warm you up for the first part éh! Sit tight, you'll get it soon! **

-The Marauders start a flaming hot ritual, called 'King for one night'. (Plainly an excuse for the others to get off on as many dudes as possible, but shh, don't tell anyone.) The principle is simply that the Birthday boy (at the day of the sixteenth birthday) is granted with one wish, and his roommates will do whatever to fulfil this wish. The one condition: whatever they wish for, it needs to be breathing and able to de-virgin them. Kinky.

* * *

Gryffindors are great. They've always been. But we have to admit they were at their greatest in the Marauders era. They'd developed a vast tradition, called 'king for one night'. Every time a Gryffindor became sixteen, they would give this student the night of his life, and he would be their king, while they were his servants. This went only for the men of course. The Marauders had begun this tradition with Frank's birthday, deciding the boy needed a break. And a break he'd gotten. On this particular night, the King would be granted his heart's desire, whatever it was, whatever means the others needed to use. He would get it. This was part of the ceremony, but, on one condition. Their heart's desire was not to be materialistic. They needed to want someone, not something. This made sure all dorm-mates of the Marauders never needed to worry about becoming old, sad virgins. Old and sad? Yes. Virgins? Definitely not. These Gryffindors were brothers. They shared everything. They trusted each other. Would die for each other. And they would sure as hell make sixteen sweet!

1. Remus' King & Sirius' Servant.

2. Sirius' King & Remus' Servant.

3. Lucius' King & James' Servant.


	2. Remus' King & Sirius' Servant

**Remus' King & Sirius' Servant.**

-The Marauders start a flaming hot ritual, called 'King for one night'. (Plainly an excuse for the others to get off on as many dudes as possible, but shh, don't tell anyone.) The principle is simply that the Birthday boy (at the day of the sixteenth birthday) is granted with one wish, and his roommates will do whatever to fulfil this wish. The one condition: whatever they wish for, it needs to be breathing and able to de-virgin them. Kinky.

* * *

There were a lot of things that could be said about Cygnus' love for her sons, but not that it was nonexistent. And even though Sirius could be a pain in the ass, and he would seek out the Potter's more than once in his teenage years, she still cared for him very much. That's why he was currently lounging in a long restingchair, in the backyard with about hundred people all around him. Every five seconds someone would come over and wish him a happy birthday, shaking his hand and dumping a present on the long table. Whether or not he knew them, it didn't really matter. Most were relatives, some were family friends. All had been invited by his mother, who had arranged the whole thing. But since it was Sirius' birthday, there were also Hogwarts students. All Gryffindors, of course. Except for Severus, who was there for Regulus, and Lucius, there for James. And the relatives and family friends, were naturally also Slytherins.

It's not that Sirius disliked them, because honestly, he hardly even knew them and they did seem nice and interesting, but he just wanted them to go inside so he could have his Night as King. Cygnus knew of this, but she'd told him it was only proper to celebrate with his family, even if it was for a little while. This was his sixteenth birthday, after all.

Sirius sighed and stretched. Everyone seemed to be having a good time. He knew all the Gryffindors were staying low until his relatives had retreated back into the house. Then they'd come out of hiding and he'd be King. He really had amazing friends.

And indeed, it wasn't long before Cygnus waved everyone inside, winking at her son. Oh yes, she loved her boys to pieces. He grinned at her, blew her a kiss, and she closed the back door.

He glanced around lazily, waiting for the big outburst of Gryffindors. The garden was nicely decorated, with lanterns and 'snogging booths'. Cygnus had insisted on those, saying: "We all know Gryffindors have a hard time behaving," giving her son a meaningful look. "So if they insist on being indecent, they can do so in private and without befouling our home." Sirius particularly loved the way his mother talked, being perfectly-manned, even in her speech, but leaving nothing to the imagination. There was an open spot for dancing and tables with food and drinks. There were flying candles and it all had a rather... ancient air, which was just right. 'Ancient' was always the theme, because they'd all agreed that no one could celebrate quite like the Greeks. That's the reason why Sirius was wearing a tunic (his relatives had been shocked) and was sipping out of an old, nicely-decorated cup.

Suddenly the music changed, starting with a deep rumbling, flowing into low beats and catchy tremors. People came out of nowhere, dancing and laughing, and in no time James was there, and everyone circled around him. He was holding out a gold crown, the King's crown. Every King before Sirius (that means Frank and James) had had that thing on their head. It was the sign of ruler of the world, naturally. He walked up to where Sirius was lounging, bowing deep for him.

"To our new King!" He called out, placing the crown on Sirius' head. "And long may he shall live!"

Everyone clasped and yelled, howling out like animals, and dancing around. A couple of young male dancers broke free from the crowd whilst the others bowed for him, and started dancing closely to his chair, temptingly moving their hips. Sirius grinned and everyone raised their glace laughing and cheering. He searched the people, but couldn't find Remus. Where on earth was that boy? They all bowed for him one last time, and then joyfully tripled away, dancing to the music. The air got thick with tension, bodies clashing against each other. Everyone was practically dry-humping each other. He lay back, enjoying the festivities, without actually engaging. He drank some firewhiskey, and suddenly James was by his side, grinning like mad, and panting slightly. He looked at the dancers once, who were still giving Sirius quite the show. Lucius stood a couple of meters away, glancing over every five seconds and looking peculiarly flustered.

"So, how's our King?" He flopped down on the seat next to Sirius'. "Why is he not dancing?"

Sirius offered James a cup, sipping his own. Then he said: "He does not feel like it yet. But he promises to join his servants soon," The speech was part it. It was half the fun, really. "Now, have you seen Remus somewhere? Your King would like to see him, after all it is his sixteenth birthday, and he hasn't made an appearance yet, so it seems."

James smiled slightly, looking at Lucius once, then he returned his attention to his King again. He ignored the question, but stated: "We've yet to present you with our gift." Sirius drank a bit more whiskey, and nodded, encouraging James to continue. "And though my King did not give me the honours of sharing his heart's desire with me, I feel it's my duty to ask, on a scale from one to ten, how much do you love Remus? I'd say five hundred sixty-five, is that about correct?"

Sirius laughed, knowing James had known all along. He'd never said it out loud though. But indeed, he loved Remus very much. If not a bit too much, seeing as they were best friends, and anything more might ruin that.

"Five hundred sixty-six, actually." He stared at the dancing boys in front of him, still not finding Remus. How dare he be absent? It was Sirius' night as King. He would have at least wanted a dance. Maybe a kiss, if he could muster. But if Remus wasn't even there… tss. And it was not that these young men were ugly, quite the contrary actually, but they weren't _Remus_.

"I am your best friend," James put a hand on Sirius' arm. "King, I know you best of all. I know the aching feeling, and how you do not wish to mess your friendship with Remus up. Though, I must tell you that you are not the only one who longs for him. He is coveted, and I would hate to see him in the arms of another, when he obviously belongs to you," Sirius' eyes widened. He hadn't known about this. Who else wanted Remus? Who would he have to beat up? "Give onto Sirius, what belongs to Sirius." James beckoned Lucius over.

He got up, and bowed for Sirius again. Lucius bended over, blindfolding Sirius with a silk cloth.

"Hey, what…" Sirius fell out of character for a second, then: "What is the reason for this? Why are you blinding your King?"

"We find that it is time for him to receive his present," a hand took Sirius' and guided him to his feet. "After all you did for me," James said, walking away. Sirius dumbly followed, not quite knowing what else to do. "Giving me my own heart's desire," he could tell James was looking at Lucius, at that very moment. Admitted, they'd gone through a lot of trouble to get Lucius blindfolded, handcuffed, and gagged, but in the end they got him in the same room with James, that's all that mattered. "It's only proper we return the favour."

Sirius could smell mint and musk, and soft fabric brushed against his face. The music sounded distant and the air wasn't hot anymore. They left the dance area, so much was sure. And by the feel of that fabric, they'd entered one of the kissing booths. Who was he supposed to kiss? He didn't want anyone besides Remus, but surely they couldn't have...

"So enjoy, my King. Lest not forget, if this goes alright, you won't be king for one night," James whispered in his ear. Then a voice he recognised at Lucius' by his other: "But King of his world for the rest of your lives," James spoke again: "Mark him as your equal," someone untied the blindfold, and Lucius' voice said: "So you can rule together, for ever more." And then the silk fell back, and the hand on his own slipped away.

He opened his eyes. Yes he was indeed in one of the snogging booths. There was a wide sofa, looking more like a bed then anything else. There was a bench where there stood a bowl of water and one filled with oil, meant for cleaning up, and if your were hot from dancing or... other activities, the booths could also be used to freshen up a bit. But, back to the bedlike sofa. It was covered with soft, deep-red sheets and there was a silky robe on top. Sirius was not alone, for there was a boy on the bed, looking quite surprised to be there. He was wearing another robe, red and black, and was absolutely breathtaking, even though he had no idea why he was there to begin with.

"Sirius," he started, even more shocked to see his King for One Night there. "I mean... King, what's going on? James went mental!" The boy got off the bed. "He took away all my clothes and left only this," he gestured to the robe. "And I couldn't possibly go out like this," he came closer, and whispered, ashamed and innocent: "He even took away my underwear," Sirius flushed a bright red right away. He was naked under that? _Great_. "Is there something wrong?" He continued, still whispering. Sirius noted that he sounded hurt. "Do you not want me celebrating with the rest? Should I leave?"

"That is not it," Sirius said, and stepped back, pushing Remus to the bed again. He looked even more shocked at Sirius' actions. "You're my heart's desire, that's why you're here," Remus' eyes widened, and Sirius crawled on top of him, purring: "and I'm your King tonight, so you couldn't possibly deny me," he kissed Remus below his ear, and by Remus' tensing he could tell Remus did not know what to do. "I know we're best friends, and I am not supposed to want you, but that's just the way it is," Sirius' lips connected themselves with Remus' neck, and he groaned loud, making Sirius smirk. "I promise I'll be nice, and you can just ignore me for the rest of our lives, if you wish," he sat up, and saw that Remus' eyes had fluttered shut. They opened again when Sirius trailed his hand up Remus' leg, disappearing under Remus' robe. "It would be worth spending one night with you."

His hands caressed Remus' inner thigh. The skin there was so impossibly soft that Sirius got hard just touching him there. The idea of his lips against that skin drove him mad and he purred as his hands drew small circles. Remus gasped.

"But, my King, I..." he began, and Sirius silenced him with a whispered: "you're so _beautiful_. Please do not deny me this one simple pleasure. I'll be gentle." And a kiss on his shoulder.

Remus stopped talking, reasoning he could always tell his King afterwards. This wasn't bad, anyways.

Sirius admired Remus' lean body for a minute. Never had he seen something as beautiful as Remus. He carefully removed the robe, thinking he'd drown in the moment, because noting could be as perfect as that what was currently being straddled between his thighs. He trailed his hands over Remus' chest, revelling in the soft feeling of his skin. His fingers slowly rubbed over all the scars, caressing them and kissing them softly. He wanted nothing more then to taste all of Remus. God, he was just too perfect. His mouth touched Remus' body everywhere, loving the purring sounds he made, and the little moans he released. Even if this would be the last time they were ever near each other again, Sirius was sure this was worth it. He dipped his tongue in Remus' navel, and he gasped slightly, whilst Sirius' hand drew small circles on Remus' thigh, travelling up. He kissed down a small path of soft fur, and paused to look up at Remus' face. He was biting his lip hard to keep himself from screaming, and his eyes were trying to focus on Sirius. Sirius decided that he didn't like Remus holding back like that, so he'd just have to make him make some noise. He grinned mischievously, and slowly licked Remus' tip.

"Hn!" Remus made a deep grunting sound, biting his lip even harder. His eyes settled on Sirius', clogged with lust and passion and something else Sirius couldn't quite place. He trailed his tongue lower and grazed his teeth carefully down his length. Remus made another one of those delicious sounds and Sirius grinned, slightly sucking the tip and then moving up again. He seriously needed to be closer, to touch more of that skin. Remus' hands fought with his tunic, hasty and practically tearing it apart. Sirius was quite surprised at him being active, but was definitely not complaining. His crown stood a bit crocked on his head, and threatened to fall off, but he pushed it back and attached his mouth to one of Remus' nipples biting down until Remus was pleading for him to stop —he wouldn't. This was his _one_ night, _one_ chance, _one_ time, to spend with Remus; he was going to make the best out of it. He pulled Remus closer against his body, wanting to feel every part of him, and Remus let out a lusty moan.

"Relax," Sirius whispered hoarsely, he connected their bodies, chest against chest, thighs touching thighs, sending shivers everywhere, and sliding down a bit, he positioned himself against Remus' entrance. "Trust me. I would not want to hurt you."

Remus nodded breathlessly mouth opened slightly, panting hard. His hands were on Sirius' hips, slowly drawing nervous circles with his fingers. Sirius slowly pushed in, and Remus hissed violently, fighting the feeling of being penetrated. They kissed passionately, swallowing each other's moans and groans as the King pushed in deeper, tears slowly trailing down Remus' cheek. It took all Sirius had not to pound into him like an animal, lust and want put aside, for he was truly worried about him.

Remus whimpered uncomfortably, wriggling slightly and cursing when he unconsciously took in his King deeper. Sirius chuckled slightly and kissed his neck.

"No struggling my Love," Remus squirmed one last time, and moaned loudly when Sirius connected their waists completely. "You'll only hurt yourself."

"Ha!" Remus' eyes rolled back, and he hissed, clawing at Sirius' hips with his hands. Sirius supported himself on his arms, looking down at Remus. '_Beautiful_.'

He started a slow, deep rhythm, realising breathy moans with each thrust. He made sure to sink in completely, to guarantee himself Remus would enjoy this too. Kissing away the tears he whispered: "you're mine. I won't share you. I refuse to," Remus semi-nodded, throwing his head back, bumping it against the table, but not even feeling the pain. "Let me mark you as my own," Sirius pleaded, whilst Remus moaned and breathed: "please, faster."

But instead of going faster, he started his slow pace again. A lot could be said about Sirius Black, but not that he had no self-control.

"Ahn!" Remus arched off the bench, seeking more contact. "Please my King!" He cried. Sirius moved agonisingly slow, quirking his eyebrow and silently repeating his question. Remus locked eyes with him. He hadn't been able to tell Sirius what he wanted to earlier... this might be a good time. "Please, just..." more panting. "You can mark me," a deep thrust and Remus breathed hotly: "Make me yours."

Sirius grinned, and started moving somewhat faster. He reached over to the table next to the bench, finding something... sharp. Remus' eyes were somewhat panicky, but he trusted Sirius. Wanted Sirius. He moved back against him, matching his thrusts and making Sirius grunt gutturally. Sirius' movements became more fervently and he found a knife, sharp like a dagger. Glancing nervously at Remus once, he put it to Remus hipbone, breaking contact, only to thrust in hard again. Remus wrapped his leg around Sirius' waist, thinking one thing: more, more, _more_. A kiss against his lips, and he felt a sharp pain and realised Sirius had sunk the blade into his flesh. He winced and screamed out, in ecstasy as well as pain. Another slide of the blade and he could feel they were almost there. The feeling was so intoxicating; Remus thought he'd die of pleasure. Even though the blade hurt as hell. With the third stroke Sirius drove into him one last time, hard and they came simultaneously.

"Oh God! Sirius!" Remus' back arched against the bench, and their bodies shook violently. The feeling of being filled was odd and he pushed his hips against Sirius' waist. Sirius could barely support on his arms any more, they were trembling like mad, so he slowly pulled out and he fell back next to Remus, breathing too loud. He watched at Remus, whose eyes were completely dazed, he had a dreamy expression, his chest heaving hard. His stomach was smeared with blood and come, and he looked beautiful, even now, sweaty and hair in a tangled mop.

Sirius turned on his side, and kissed Remus under his ear, drawing his attention.

"Are you alright?" He asked honestly. He had been intoxicated by the feel of Remus around him, wanting him, only for himself. The Gryffindors might be brothers, friends, _allies_, never would he share Remus with them. He didn't want to even _think_ about someone else being with Remus like he'd been. No one could touch him in the places he had. _No one_.

"It's stings a bit," Remus' voice was raw and husky from the panting and the screaming. He entwined their fingers and put them together on the wounds on his hip. "Nothing I cannot handle," Sirius softly stroked over the deep cuts, their hands still entwined. "My King, I should have said this sooner," he closed his eyes, and Sirius was afraid what would come next. This was it. Everlasting rejection. He was never going to be allowed near Remus again. This was not good. But, on the contrary, Remus moved Sirius' hand over his hip, up his side. Sirius' eyes widened. "I first didn't want to come tonight, since you would be my King, and he'd be granted his heart's desire. I feared it was no me he wanted. I love you my King." He whispered.

Sirius smiled and got up, his hand sliding over Remus' thigh to assure him he was still there.

"Needless to say, I love you too." He kissed Remus' jaw, and stretched, getting to his feet. His hand retreated from Remus' flesh, and Remus opened his eyes curiously. He watched as Sirius' beautiful, naked form made its way over to the table and dipped a cloth into the water. He didn't tend to himself though, but turned around and smiled at Remus, who was still lying there, flat on his back, exhausted and tense. Remus managed a lazy smile himself, concentrating on the way Sirius muscles glistered with sweat. His King made his way over to the bench, and slowly cleaned Remus up, washing the come and blood away. Making sure the cuts were nicely cleaned, he admired his handy-work (Remus now had three deep cuts, forming a bold 'S' on his hip) then told Remus to roll over, and carefully spread his thighs, cleaning his buttocks. He heard the content purrs his lover made, and kissed one of his butt cheeks, soiling his hands in the oil. After all, Remus had treated him very good— he could give him a nice surprise too. His agile hands worked over Remus' back slowly massaging his way down to the super soft thighs.

When he was done, Remus lazily turned around again, watching as he now cleaned himself. Soon they were both completely cleaned again, only the reek of boyish love still lingering, and as they both dressed in a soft robe, Sirius had some trouble keeping his hands off Remus. Never mind that they'd made love just half an hour ago, Remus was just addictive. The very way his body swayed and the robe hugged his waist—it was enough to make Sirius go mad. They reluctantly left the snogging booth but Sirius made sure their hands stayed connected and their hips touched at all times.

As they entered the dancing-area, Sirius noticed that hardly anything had changed. Everyone was still dancing and swaying to the catchy music, and the air was hot and thick. Sirius spotted James sitting next to his own broad restingchair, decorated more then the others and with softer pillows, with Lucius between his legs, talking silently. Remus was leaning on his shoulder, obviously quite tired, and Sirius led the way to his chair. As soon as James spotted them he started grinning, and winked.

"Can I assume that this worked out quite well for our King?" James offered them both a cup as they sat down.

Remus didn't comment, but yawned and snuggled down to Sirius' side wrapping his arms around his waist. Sirius sipped some firewhiskey and nodded, smiling. He then looked at the dancing people. He was happy enough with just watching the festivities whilst enjoying Remus' warm body against his own.

James gave him a knowing look and smiled at Lucius. There were some whispers and Sirius knew this was one of those special moments, and he shouldn't interrupt. Gazing down he studied Remus' face. It seemed he was happy too. James had been right—Sirius was not his King for One Night. He'd be Remus' king for lives to come. With one last peck on his cheek, he continued watching everyone celebrate him.

"Give onto Sirius what belongs to Sirius." James said, as a manner of toast, and clinked their glasses together.

**AN: So, this is the first one éh ! Now, the next one will be Remus' night as King. About the time... well, naturally Remus' night as King happens after Sirius'. The correct order is: James' Night, Sirius' Night, Remus' Night. But I wanted to write Sirius' first, because Sirius' night shows what the ritual is supposed to look like. James night is quite different, because Lucius is a Slytherin, and his birthday (in the fic) is during school, so the ritual is held at Hogwarts. Don't worry though, they'll find a way to smuggle Lucius into Gryffindor Tower ;) So, that's why James keeps on talking about his Night, because it happend before Sirius', and Sirius went through all this trouble to give James Lucius D Okay, that's it...**

**So, next up is Remus' night! (I got this idea whilst watching 'Alexander' there's a scene there when they're celebrating a new conquest of a land, where they're dancing and all, and one night I was thinking about something to write, and the image just popped into my head D)**

**Please Review! I wanna know if it's even worth writing Remus' night, or if I should just quit. Oh, and what you guys think, of course D**


	3. Sirius' King & Remus' Servant

**Sirius' King & Remus' Servant.**

When Remus arrived at the house, he knew he was late. Oh yes. They would have started without him. Not that this was in any way fair, of course. But still. He could hear the hard music, and as soon as he entered the hallway he noticed the air was sweaty and thick. People were absolutely everywhere, bumping into one-an-other roughly, but as soon as they noticed Remus' appearance, they stopped. Yes, trust mighty Gryffindors to realise when their King arrived. With a swoop all of a sudden everyone was on their knees, bowing in front of Remus. He smiled happily, and James appeared in a doorway.

"Ah! There is our King! We were afraid we were going to have to go without you!" He was carrying the crown, and came over to Remus, bowing too. Helping Remus out of his jacket—it was wet with rain, nasty weather—and then handing him a cup firewhiskey, he shouted: "To our new King!" Everyone got up, raising their cup like James'. "And long may he shall live!"

Remus was a bit overwhelmed when everyone started cheering and coming over to him with presents.

"Now, now," James said, steering Remus towards the living room. "Let our King get to his seat first. He must be rather tired. The weather is absolutely dreadful."

They flopped down on soft seats, and in seconds Remus was completely surrounded with people and their presents. He grinned sheepishly, because although he didn't like to admit it, he was rather fond of gifts. As always, James didn't give him anything. Oh no, James' gift was not materialistic. James' gift was of flesh and blood. And Remus tried not to think about it too much. He couldn't just abandon all those people right now. He needed to converse a bit first, because, after all, it was his birthday.

By the time the last person had given Remus his gift, James had already refilled his cup—twice. But Remus was happy. Yes, he was.

"So," James suddenly whispered. "My gift is waiting for you outside," He got up, guiding Remus to follow his lead. "Follow the rose petals." He pointed at the floor and gave Remus a little push.

Now that James mentioned it, there were indeed little rose petals scattered over the floor. He watched the trail closely following it slowly, and didn't even notice that James was following him, or that Lucius had joined them. (What could he say, he didn't like leaving James alone for too long, with all those half-naked boys around.) The trail leaded to the backdoor, and Remus slid it open, only to be engulfed by cold- and wetness. He felt someone push at his back, and suddenly the rain wasn't hitting him anymore. Looking back, he noticed that someone had closed the door, and draped the curtains in front of the windows. Then he faced the yard again. There was a big sail floating in the air, and lots of lanterns. The rose petals led on, ending with the silhouette of one Sirius Orion Black, resting on a wide bench. In all honesty; Remus nearly ran over to him, hardly being able to control his temper, but he restrained. He kept some of the proud demeanour, and statically walked over to Sirius.

As soon as Sirius heard someone approach, he turned around, to see who it was. And when it was Remus, he nearly pounced. How long had he been waiting for this? Oh, so very long. James had been harsh on the both of them. He'd said that if they were really in love, they should prove this. Or, simply said, he'd forbidden them to even as much as _hold hands_, until it was Remus' birthday. After that, they could be together all they liked.

Remus carefully approached the seat, noticing for only a second the little table next to it, with two cups and a bottle of firewhiskey. Really, it was all they drank at these birthday parties.

"I was waiting for you, my King," Sirius gave a little bow as Remus sat down next to him. Oh, Remus' eyes trailed over Sirius' body, this was going to be good. "James went through a lot of trouble to make this a bit of a surprise. He even giftwrapped me."

He gestured at his tunic, which was held together with four colourful ribbons. Two at the shoulders and two at his sides.

"Will you not unpack your present?" Sirius asked innocently.

Remus looked up. He was such a tease. With all the fake-innocence, and the biting his lip slightly. When he reached up to Sirius' shoulder, Sirius' eyes fluttered shut, and his own hand was shaking violently. He loosely tugged at the strings, and the tunic fell down, exposing Sirius chest and lower stomach. The white cloth was barely concealing Sirius' anatomy and he opened his eyes again, when nothing else happened. Remus was trembling with nerves and expectancy, enjoying the view without actually doing anything.

"Will you not touch me, my King?" He questioned silently.

They locked eyes and Remus nervously touched Sirius' shoulder. The simple touch drove shivers up his spine and his fingers got a pleasant tingly sensation, pooling down to his groin. Sirius' eyes closed on impact, and he gently took Remus' hand, slowly moving it down his own body. The mere vision of Sirius, touching himself with Remus' hand, made him hard in an instant. There was no way to describe how much he wanted this—how hard waiting for this had been.

The bulge underneath the fallen tunic was now pretty obvious, but instead of travelling Remus' hand there, he removed it, and let it slid up his leg. Their entwined hands went up and up and up, until they met soft cloth, and Sirius released Remus. His eyes stayed and Remus bent over to softly kiss his lips. It'd been so long, how Remus had gone without those lips upon his own, was beyond him.

Soon their shared kisses became more fervent, as minutes past, and Remus' hands stayed plastered on Sirius' skin. Sirius fingers were working along his King's clothes, but with all the heart-warming touches it was hard to focus on anything, really. When Sirius finally managed to undress his King, Remus tugged off the white fabric from around his hips and pulled him close against his body.

Sirius' breathing was possibly ragged, little pants hot against the other's ear. His body was like nothing Remus had seen before, glistering marble, the places where Remus' fingers touched burning underneath.

"Oh please," Sirius moaned hoarsely when his King's hand slipped up, sinfully close, but only just reaching the thigh. "Please make me yours."

He didn't need to tell Remus twice. The moans carried off on the tick air, as Remus' slit up, touching where they weren't supposed to be touching, deliciously soft and with just enough power so Sirius was writhing against him. He had enjoyed his night of being overruled, but he couldn't deny that the feeling of overpowering Sirius was quite amazing too. To know that there was no one in this world that had seen Sirius as he was now, to know that he was the only one that could make him squirm like that. Oh, and that he was the only one that could erupt those small noises from him, it was quite magnificent.

Sirius cried out loudly when Remus' movements ceased, somewhere between telling him not to stop and begging him to "please don't."

The King's hands moved back and pulled Sirius on top of him. Sirius put his sweaty forehead against Remus' shoulder, tensing up when he realised what was to come.

"Relax Love," Remus cooed softly in his ear. "I wouldn't want to hurt you."

Sirius' lifted his head, and stared into Remus' eyes for a split second, then their lips touched and Sirius lowered himself onto his King's body. He hissed harshly, struggling to take in Remus deeper, but finding it a bit more painful than he'd expected. He proved he could handle it by letting Remus take him to the brim, making his King purr softly at the tightness.

Then all was still. Neither of them moved. And the feeling wasn't unpleasant—Sirius just wanted more friction, he was positive he was about to come right there.

"My King," he tried feebly, his voice thick with lust and love. "Is something wrong?"

"I can't move..." Remus' voice croaked. "If I move, I'll come."

"Isn't that generally the idea of having sex? Besides the proving that you're madly in love?"

Remus lifted an eyebrow, and slowly pulled out, thrusting back in. Sirius hung his head back and purred in delight. They started a nice rhythm, making sure not too push Remus' buttons too much. They were both sure that they were nearly there, but their climax kept on being postponed as the King stopped every couple of thrusts. Their bodies were slick against each other's and Sirius' hands were constantly travelling over his King's torso, never leaving his hip, where he'd marked him months ago. His fingers petted the spot as Remus stirred something deep inside of him, and his body shook violently, through the constant movements.

"I..." Remus breath cooled Sirius shoulder as he pulled out and pushed in again. "I need you to be mine, let me make you mine."

The atmosphere was thick with pants and moans, whilst Sirius nodded weakly, reaching back to the table. He was fully prepared for this part, knowing that the adrenaline of being inside the one you love, was cutting edge. Remus slowed down their practically none-existent pace even more. He covered Sirius' hands with his own, and together they put the knife against Sirius' hipbone.

"Will it hurt?" Sirius asked feebly.

Remus nodded. He removed himself from Sirius' body completely and slammed back in, harder then before. Sirius yelped, fleeing into his King's arms, and unconsciously driving the blade into his own skin. He sobbed quietly, and heard Remus laugh.

"Bastard," he panted out. "You couldn't-" another deep thrust but this time Sirius didn't move. Remus lightly pushed him away, so he could reposition himself, and the knife as well. "Warn me?"

Remus' hand fit tightly around Sirius, and as he pushed in again, he stroke another time, and made sure their bodies were so close that Sirius was rubbing against him. The noise it elected was something between a husky outcry and a grunt of pain, and Remus absolutely loved it.

"I'm King Love," Remus purred in Sirius ear, and Sirius panted. The knife abandoned its position for a minute, and the King travelled the slick tip over Sirius' hard member. The precome mixed lightly with the blood, and Sirius shivered at the cold metal against his flaming skin. "I can do whatever I want, remember?"

"You—Ahn!-" Remus rammed back into Sirius, connecting Sirius' backside with his waist in a hard, fluid motion, whilst slowly rubbing Sirius' tip with his own thumb as well as Sirius, since their hands were still entwined. It drove Sirius utterly insane, and got him seeing sparks. "Could be nice—Hn! Fuck!" He bit his lips hard as Remus repeated his earlier actions.

"This isn't nice?" He panted with some difficulty. "I thought you were quite enjoying yourself."

Remus brought the knife back to Sirius hip and cut him again—the one thing Sirius would always find unfair: and 'S' needed three lines, an 'R' four. Sirius made a very indecent noise, much like a very expensive hooker would. He wrapped his legs around Remus' waist, and pushed himself up by his arms, head hung back in ecstasy. The blade was rested somewhere between them, while Remus watched, transfixed, as Sirius impaled himself on his cock, pushing up again in rough, edgy motions that made Remus himself groan. Their voices mixed in the hot air, and Remus suddenly grabbed Sirius' waist and stopped him from ridding him any longer.

"Stop—" he groaned. "Or you'll make me come."

"Haven't we—" he broke free from Remus' grasp and wrapped his arms around his waist, so they violently connected again. They both howled out at the sudden impact, raw and pure. Sirius went to push himself off again, but Remus stopped him.

"Just let me get out and then we can—"

Sirius shook his head violently.

"No, my King," he gently wiggled his hips. "I want you to come inside."

Remus' eyes widened.

"Are you sure you don't mind?"

More wiggling.

"Very sure."

Remus connected their lips and lay Sirius down, repositioning himself again. He checked his angle and drove into his lover's body, making the man shriek and arch his back. They kept a wild, hard rhythm this time, the King making sure his servant enjoyed every second, and when they were almost there, he carved the final line into the body writhing underneath his own. Sirius came with a loud outcry of Remus' name, the words carrying on with the wind, and Remus followed only seconds later, shouting 'Sirius!' up to the sky.

They were very, very sticky, and didn't even have anything to clean themselves with. Their breathing was hard, as Remus eased down next to Sirius, satisfied and in love. Sirius exhaled hot breathe against Remus and lay down onto his chest.

"Wauw. Absence makes the sex better."

Remus just laughed and kissed his head.

"We're together now, right?" Sirius asked softly and sudden. Remus frowned at him. "I mean... or do you don't wanna be?"

"What on earth are you talking about?" Remus murmured. "You're my birthday gift. I have to keep you, I don't really have a choice." But he still kissed Sirius' lips, as if to say: 'If I had, I'd still keep you.'

Sirius smiled and rolled in between his King's legs, settling with his head against the other's lower stomach. He kissed it softly and then suddenly they heard doors sliding and looked up.

James was making his ways with what appeared to be a tile of hot water, and fresh clothes.

"Here you go, my King," he made a bow, putting the tile at the end of the long chair. "You should come inside though, it's going to be a rather cold night." He bowed again, gave a wink and left.

"We should get cleaned up." Remus mumbled.

"Please, not yet." Sirius said. He reached down for the clothes, and covered their cooling bodies with them. "Let's enjoy this a moment longer, my King."

Remus lazily nodded, his eyes drooping close. Not much later, Sirius' followed. After all, it'd been a very tiring night. They could always clean up in the morning—even though the water would be considerably cooler.

Inside the house James settled back in between Lucius legs, much like Sirius had between Remus'. He sighed happily and reached up to kiss Lucius' chin.

"So?" Lucius questioned.

"Oh, they're fine," James entwined their hands and looked at the people dancing. "There was come everywhere, and some blood. They'll be happy. And rule each other's worlds for ever."

"Like you rule mine then?" Lucius whispered softly. James smiled and nodded.

"To Remus and Sirius," he said, loudly enough to get everyone's attention. Everyone turned immediately, raising their glasses. "They will be Kings for ever!"

Yelling and drinking and firewhiskey spilling onto the floor—but the Kings didn't notice. They were contently sleeping in each other's arms.

**AN: Whooh. Remus' night was cool... I tried to make him a bit dominant--I've failed terribly, haven't I? It still turned out pretty well, or so I though :) Let me know if you (dis)agree! /Clicks the review button to set the right example!/**


	4. Lucius' King & James' Servant

**Lucius' King & James' servant.**

"So... erm... hi?" James asked, but as soon as he saw the man's angry glare he knew he shouldn't have said that.

Well, he couldn't very well blame the blonde for being so pissed off. He wondered how he would feel if he were a Slytherin, and suddenly a very hyper Sirius Black kidnapped him and bound and gagged him, only to throw him into a deserted room and then leave. No. He didn't think he'd appreciate a feeble: "hi?" either, if he was in such a situation.

The man growled through the cloth and James jumped back in fright. This might not be such a good idea—though he really wanted it to be. But Goddammit, he couldn't just very well rape the man! Or could he... He shook his head to clear himself from the disturbing ideas and flopped to the floor, right in front of the blonde man, who was moving spastically trying to get the bounds untied.

"Wait, come on," James reached out a hand and the man stopped moving, staring distrusting at it. "Let me just get that."

He pulled off the gag and in two seconds flat the blonde's teeth had dug their way in his hand.

"Auw!" James jumped up, shrieking and shaking his hand. "Bastard!" He frowned. "It's just part of the tradition, but of course you wouldn't understand!" He glared accusingly at the blonde who started squirming again.

"What tradition? 'Let's dress like Romans and tie up Slytherins!'"

"Oh please, that's weak, even for you." James glared.

Okay, so yes; he was wearing a tunic. But no; it wasn't their habit to abduct Slytherins.

"Well then, wauw me. What is this tradition of yours?" Lucius sneered.

"You wouldn't understand," James said. "I'm just..." what was the best way to pronounce to a man that you love him and want to shag him? James had no clue. He'd never tried that.

"Enlighten me, please, I'm begging you." Lucius growled.

James doubted, and then bent over, pulling Lucius' mouth to his own. He'd somehow expected the reaction he got, but not that it would turn him on. Lucius bit his lip hard, and sucked it seconds after. Their tongues twisted in a battle for dominance, which James won—though he had the idea Lucius was reluctantly _letting him_ win. His hands dug into the blonde's shoulders; as if afraid he might go anywhere, which was ridiculous, since the man was still tied.

When they parted, Lucius just had time to whisper: "you could've just said so." Before James forced their lips together again. He dragged Lucius up by his shirt—he was allowed to! He was king, after all—and slammed the boy against an old teacher's desk, pushing his body against the blonde's.

James really couldn't quite express his happiness—he'd snogged Lucius Malfoy, and the man wasn't trying to terribly hurt him—or maybe he was. James couldn't be sure, with all the lip-biting, he just might be trying to do some damage. Though if the way he was purring into the kiss, and arching his body against James, was anything to go by, James'd say he was rather enjoying it.

Lucius' hands quickly undid the white tunic, pulling the cords as the cloth fell to the floor with a thump. James purred and stepped out of it, keeping their kiss for as long as possible.

Their lips parted again, and Lucius groaned: "what on earth 's that for?" motioning to the crown on James' head.

James dropped to his knees, making quick work of Lucius' shoes and socks—he wasn't wearing any himself, so that was easy—he then untied him, and moved up to further undress him.

"It's my night as King," he explained, while tugging away Lucius' shirt. "When a Gryffindor turns sixteen it's his mates' job to fulfil his heart's desire—" he started at the blonde's zipper, and though Lucius was panting slightly, he frowned—he'd never been someone's heart's desire before, and he could feel himself blushing. "Though whatever we want has to be able to make us loos or virginity, so be flattered Malfoy," he grunted softly when Lucius stood completely naked in front of him, happy with his own handy-work—Lucius was the most beautiful man he'd ever seen. His skin was white as marble, and he had—though it was odd to say—a really nice cock. Flaccid and flawless, with a soft-pink head. "You're what I want the most."

Before Lucius could change his mind, James pulled him closer against his body again, and then wheeled him around, pushing him against the desk. Lucius opened his mouth to protest, but James' hand went over his spine, making his body shake all over. The King pushed Lucius' chest against the desk, stretching the man over it for his viewing pleasure. His hand slid up, tripling over the soft creamy back, to his shoulder. He wiped the blonde hair to the side, and bent over to the man's face—it was scrunched up slightly in pleasure, and it made James growl in the back of his throat. Placing a hand against Lucius' hip, and the other against his back, he whispered in his ear: "don't worry—I'll make this good for you too."

And then he started to kiss his way down. His lips slipped over the smooth back, and he felt the rumble leaving Lucius seconds later, moaning harshly. He bent through his legs a bit, kissing Lucius' tailbone and then pulling away, to examine the boy further.

He really was absolutely beautiful—all flustered and panting heavily, just for _James_. The King couldn't wait to leave his mark on the unmarred body, to make it all his. And Lucius wasn't protesting, so why shouldn't he? His cock was already throbbing in anticipation, and the blonde'd been hard before, James doubted that had changed much—though perhaps he'd only hardened.

James started sucking at his fingers, placing his hand against the small of Lucius' back, to reassure the man that he was still there. He sat down on his knees again, and whispered softly: "Lucius, spread your legs for me."

He could hear Lucius' nails scrape over the desk, and suddenly he felt the blonde's hand on his own—he moved the hand that was on his back to his own side—then he made himself more comfortable, and moved his legs apart.

"Good," James muttered against the other's thigh, and he carefully released his hand—he could feel him tense up immediately. "I'm going to need my hand—but don't freak, I'll be gentle."

It unnerved him that Lucius didn't make any noise—but he was sure there were some Malfoy rules forbidding these exact actions, and maybe he was just having inner conflicts—James'd be sure to clear him of those thoughts though. This was going to be so good that Lucius'd want to break those stupid rules over and over and over again, James was sure.

James spread the blonde's cheeks, revealing more of that creamy skin, and his pink tight hole. It stood out—rather cutely—against the marble flesh, and James carefully touched it, causing it to tense on impact. He cooed against Lucius' thigh, kissing it, and pushed his finger in, causing Lucius to gasp. James wanted to be slow—but he couldn't help it, he was rather enthralled by the sight of his own finger thrusting in and out of the man. He returned his free hand to Lucius' again, and spread his cheeks apart with his thumb instead, as he manoeuvred a second finger into the blonde. Lucius hissed and squeezed James' hand to mush. He moved his fingers, flexing them inside the other's body kissing his thigh again. He bent his fingers completely, making the Malfoy heir cry out, and James whispered his 'sorry's against the pale skin—he couldn't help it, he was already dripping with precum and really just wanted to screw the guy until he bled—though it would be a bit improper for their first time.

He pulled his fingers out, and straightened up. Lucius was completely outstretched, one arm reaching far above his head, scratching at the polished desk for leverage, and the other still holding James' hand. James pushed against the blonde, rubbing his tip against the entrance—it twitched cutely, and James sniggered softly. Then Lucius' voice suddenly huffed: "don't I... get a saying... in this?"

"What do you mean?" James frowned slightly, placing his free hand on the other's hip. "Don't you want this?"

"Very much," Lucius arched his chest off the table, teasing James, who felt his hole enclose the tip of his cock. "But not like this—" the blonde moved his head, stretching sensually—James was amazed at how flexible he could still move, wiggling his hips like that. "I want to see you."

James nodded, kissing his shoulder again, and then turned him around. His long blonde hair hung a bit in front of his eyes, and James grinned sheepishly, before kissing the man. He lifted him easily on the desk, and Lucius wrapped his legs around his figure, lurking up at him. First Lucius supported on his arms, moving away from the desk as James took his hips—he pushed inside slowly, gasping at the tightness.

"Hn, Lucius," he gasped throwing his head back. "So good."

He could hear Lucius chuckle softly, and felt the man's body move a bit closer. Then the sexy blonde purred: "you're not too bad yourself, _King_."

James knew he specifically emphasised the last word, and it made the brunette grunt, and force their hips together completely. He was completely overwhelmed by all the feelings at once. They moved carefully, Lucius' body thrown back—James' eyes were close to bulging out there sockets, because the blonde was the most sexy person in the whole entire world. He arched his back, head tipping over helplessly like that—releasing soft purrs, it was really exciting James. Because he knew he was the first to ever taste that pure, white skin. His kisses were the first to grace over the man's throat and down his shoulder—everything was just _James'_, and it was magnificent.

Their movements were a bit shaky at first, rubbing and trying to make it more comfortable for the both of them. Lucius wrapped an arm around James' neck, groaning softly at the dull pain in his bottom, and the King stilled, compassionate for the blonde's feelings. He nuzzled Lucius' neck, snuggling against his marble skin.

"'re you..." his voice faltered, and he coughed slightly wishing it would be less hoarse. He felt Lucius move again, leaning on one arm and pushing away from James, letting him slip out and then breaking back down.

His question was lost between their sweaty bodies, as they brought them closer, chests touching. Lucius' nails scratched at the tanned back, hissing slightly when James pushed back in. He tried to keep steady, keeping most of his weight on one arm, but soon James was thrusting so hard he thought he might fall. They clasped together, the room filling with the obscene sounds of skin slapping against skin, combined with Lucius' hoarse swears and James' loud moans.

They lost sense of rhythm soon, just trying _harder, faster,_ to create any friction they could get from it, sharing kisses that were all teeth and tongue. James came first, crying out against Lucius' skin, sinking to the floor. He pulled Lucius down with him, and the new angle released a shaky cry from Lucius' throat, as he rode out his own waves, leaning against the desk with his hand still resting there. They stopped moving seconds after—though their bodies still trembled, and James' muscles felt tense. He could hear Lucius pant heavily, one arm around his neck, the other supporting on the table. When he went to get up, James kept him in place—because Lucius was his, and he couldn't leave.

Lucius frowned slightly, but didn't comment, only pulled off enough to let James slip out of him. Then he sat back down on the brunette's legs, putting their sweaty foreheads together as they kissed again.

For a moment, James was afraid this was Lucius' way of saying goodbye—but then when they parted he was grinning, and he put his blonde head to James' shoulder. James lifted the blonde, and he freaked out, struggling a bit at the sudden move—James just put him on the desk again, searching for their clothes. He chuckled as Lucius shifted uncomfortably on his bum, finding the shirt quickly enough. A couple of buttons were missing and James sighed—that wouldn't do.

He decided to magic up a robe, and picked up his own tunic. Then he went back to the desk, and redid his cords, helping the other to dress.

"You don't expect me to wear just this, right?" Lucius frowned. "I need my boxers."

"But I don't have underwear under this either," James wriggled his eyebrows seductively. "And if you're going to boss me around, I might as well give you this."

He picked at the crown on his head, lifting it and putting it atop Lucius blonde hairs instead. He blinked his eyes twice, and then grinned slyly.

"Does this mean I get to top next time?"

"Hell no," James laughed, pulling at the other's hand. "Come on."

He cursed their clothes away—he really wasn't going to let Lucius wear boxers when he was naked under the tunic—and headed for the door.

"Where are we going?" Lucius whispered, pushing his hair back slightly—they were both still very sweaty and sticky.

"Common room." James explained, and got out his map.

He checked it every so often, continuously stopping to snog Lucius, and they reached Gryffindor tower soon enough. Lucius fidgeted a bit uncomfortably, and James frowned at his behaviour. Since when were Malfoys unsure? Though maybe it was because Lucius knew he was no match for all the Gryffindors together.

James squeezed Lucius' hand, winking at him before entering the room. It was hot—so darn hot!—smelling of incense and sex. Everyone was dancing, and the windows were thrown wide-open, to let at least some breeze in. When they passed, everyone bowed for them, and they were soon spotted by Sirius, who waved them over.

"Aha, the King returns," he gave them drinks and James flopped down in a padded bench—Lucius could only stare around in shock. "Sorry for the bruises your Lover might've suffered—we tried to be nice but he's too darn wriggly."

"That's quite alright," James and Sirius clinked their glasses together, before the King pulled down his shocked servant—he squealed like a girl, but luckily the noise was drowned out by the music. "He was very good."

"We did our best," Sirius grinned and leaned against the cushions. His eyes studied the crowd, and James knew he was looking for Remus. "He did the rest."

Lucius glared at the both of them, but when James kissed him below his ear he couldn't help but purr softly. James chuckled, and Sirius winked at him.

"May you rule each other's lives, forever more." He said wisely, before downing his drink in one go.

**AN: Darn, I tried to not make it bad! Was it okay?—I'm usually very fond of LuciusJames, but this went a bit difficult for some reason. Whatever—let me know if you want more!**

**I hope there aren't too many people that stopped reading, because I'm planning on doing more of these. There'll definitely be a Draco/Harry in there, and maybe some of the other Gryffindors... Seamus/Dean, perhaps. And I was going to end with Albus Severus/Scorpius. Well... let me know if you think I should! And if you want more of these nights: review!**


End file.
